A Person to Talk
by Maja16
Summary: Based on the episode All Access. My version of how it might end.


_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

_N/A:_ This is my first FanFiction, so be nice:) I already wrote this story, so if it looks familiar, it's the old one with few changes. And what's the most important, mistakes were corrected, at least those I knew about. :)

_Author's note:_ I have to thank my very good friend LUCY who helped me with the correction. Hope you'll like it.

* * *

A Person to Talk

"I heard someone's going home." came a familiar voice from behind Stella's back. It was Mac, leaning against the door frame, waiting for her to walk her down. She hugged Don for the last time and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room with Mac close behind her.

You could see the smile on Don's face. It was a sign of relief that Stella was allright now together with Mac. He wasn't acting himself for the last 24 hours. Of course he wasn't himself; it was Stella who had been hurt. He wouldn't fall asleep until they found out what really happened because Stella meant a lot to him. He didn't want to lose her. Everybody in the lab knew he would even exhaust himself near the death if it was for Stella. He would probably kill Frankie himself if he hadn't been already dead when they got there. But then again, Don knew they were both back and he was glad.

Once in front of the building, Mac offered Stella a ride to hotel as her apartment was still a mess. "I'm a big girl Mac, besides I wanna go home." This answer did nothing to lessen his worries. He didn't want her to go there. To the place where that bastard had done this to her. To the place where she became a victim for the first time, where he almost lost her. Stella knew what he was thinking off, she knew he was worried but she wanted to go home. She had to go there. Deal with it, make it through, and forget. She squeezed his arm slightly and gave him a small smile.

"Can I, at least, give ride home?" He was looking at her, eyes full of sadness. It shouldn't have happened to Stella, the person he cared about the most.

"Thanks Mac, but I think I'll walk for a while and then grab a cab. I just need some time to think… alone." Stella knew he was disappointed, she could see it written on his face. She again squeezed his arm comfortingly. "I really appreciate it though. Go home Mac, get some sleep. You look horrible." A small smile appeared on his face. She was right, he looked pretty bad.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." She gave him hug and a kiss on the cheek, different than to Don though. This was more than a friendly kiss. She kissed a person she really cared about, person she could trust with her life, person that was there for her every time she needed help. She gave him the last look, then turned and walked away. Mac watched her for awhile before heading to his car.

Mac wasn't that happy about the idea Stella going home all alone but he understood her decision. He knew she has to be alone. After Claire had died, he also needed time to think about what had happened, to cry before he gathered the courage to talk with someone. The same as Stella did now.

Once in the apartment, Mac grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch. Knowing sleep wouldn't come; he turned on the TV but couldn't watch it. His mind was fixed on one person alone, STELLA. He couldn't stop thinking about that incident. _Why her, why Stella? Why it couldn't have been him?_ He promised her that he would always be there for her that he would always help when she needs him. But he wasn't there this time, the time she needed him the most. His mind drifted back to the radio call he heard earlier that day. _"All units, we have a gunfire in Lexington avenue 2334. There's possibility one of ours is in there. Apartment 12C. I repeat one of ours might be inside." _His heart skipped a beat when he heard that. He knew what was at that address. It was Stella's apartment. He felt a mixture of anger and a great fear at that moment. He was unable to move for a second, fabricating the worst scenarios. He then remembered Stella lying on the floor face down, unconscious. For those first few seconds he thought he lost her. But then her eyes slowly opened. She was alive, asking about Frankie. Bastard was the only word that came to his mind. He never really liked him, had a bad feeling in his gut. But he saw Stella was happy and it was enough for him. She meant a world to him. She was there when Claire died and he wasn't there when she needed him the most. He couldn't stop blame himself. His thoughts were interrupted be a doorbell. Mac checked his watch. It was half past 10 in the night._"Who the hell could this be?"_ he asked himself while getting up from the couch.

Opening the door, he saw Stella, standing there, a small bag in her hands and her eyes glittering with tears with few more running down her check.

"Stella?" Mac was really surprised and worried at the same time. "You OK?" he asked her, signaling her to come in. She did came in but didn't answer his question. She just cry some more. Mac hugged her tightly. "Stella, what's wrong?" Again no response. Mac was really worried. He hadn't seen her like this before. She was always the strong Stella Bonasera, the one who would always take care of others. Even if she was in a big trouble, she would always hide her tears. But now…?

When, finally, cry changed into sobbing, she pulled a little back from their embrace. And that was the moment when their eyes met. She could look into them forever. They were like green ponds, full of love and understanding. She always felt safe when she was there with him, in his embrace.

"I couldn't stay there Mac." She spoke, tears filling her eyes again. "Everywhere I looked I saw him, hurting me. I really tried but … I just couldn't." New wave of tears washed her cheeks and she buried her head in Mac's chest.

"Shhh. It's OK. I'm with you, you're gonna be allright." Mac tried to calm her down. "I'm here for you Stell. You're safe now." It seemed like eternity while they stood there embracing each other, but it was just a few minutes. They were still standing in front of the door and it took a while before Mac succeeded in making her sit on the couch. Sitting next to her they talked some more before Stella drifted into sleep on Mac's shoulder. Mac, too afraid of waking her up, stayed there sitting and watching some more TV. When it was 2 o'clock in the morning, he finally turned it off and carried her to his bed. Carefully putting her down, he tucked her in and stayed there for next 10 minutes just watching her sleep. She was so beautiful, yet still so vulnerable.

Mac then lay down on the couch, knowing sleep would come, because Stella was finally safe. She was there with him. His eyes slowly closed and he rested in a peaceful sleep.

THE END

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think. I really do apprecite all kind of reviews, bad or good. :) 


End file.
